


Things We Said

by Seblainer



Series: After the Wreckage [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine talk the night before Blaine's wedding to Kurt.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe/Blaine Anderson
Series: After the Wreckage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Things We Said

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Glee   
Title: Things We Said  
Characters: Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, Sebastian/Blaine  
Rating/Warnings: R. Slash. Strong Language.  
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine talk the night before Blaine's wedding to Kurt.  
A/N: Thanks to FandomFan for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, and bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan own this show and these characters.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

After the Wreckage Drabble Series # 1: Things We Said 

The night before Blaine's wedding to Kurt, he'd picked up Sebastian from Scandals and brought him home. His friend was drunk and needed to sleep.

Sebastian looked up when Blaine sat down. "Don't marry Hummel. I know you think you love him, but he's not good enough for you."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and said, "And who is good enough for me? You? You've tried to sabotage my relationship."

Sebastian said, "I've never wanted a relationship. I only ever cared about myself, until I met you. Now, I want something different. I want you."

Blaine sighed and said, "A few years ago things might've been different. I've always wondered about kissing you and going to bed with you."

Sebastian nodded and said, "You don't have to wonder anymore. You can do those things. You've just gotta ditch Hummel and let him know the wedding's off."

Blaine was about to protest, but realized Sebastian wasn't wrong. He still wondered how it would be to sleep with him.

He was gonna correct his friend, only Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed and said, "I can't go through with the wedding. Sebastian was right. The things we said were true."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, and bookmarks. <3


End file.
